Tainted Angel
by Vampire Midnighter 1339
Summary: Pure Harry PotterXRon Weasley smut, Harry is an incubus, Ron isn't happy about it. Forced to upload this by my friend Kitty  she's a b***h but she's funny so I like her , so yeah enjoy.  1st yaoismut suggestions welcome,flames used to cook pumpkin pasies


_This is why I hate the full moon_ Ron thought to himself.

"It's not so bad babe" came Harry's voice from behind the changing screen in the small hut by the lake.

"You bloody psychic, get out of my head!" Ron yelled.

"Come over here and make me," Harry's maliciously grinning face popped around the side of the screen, "oh, wait, you can't can you?" he gave an evil giggle and disappeared from view.

Ron growled. This last was true, for at that moment tendrils of pure darkness snaked around his wrists and ankles, tying him to the large bed.

"Why did I have to fall for a guy with a succubus for a grandmother?" he thought out loud,

"Because I'm sexy as hell and you know it" Harry came around the screen and posed, showing of the outfit he was wearing. Ron's jaw dropped.

The all black outfit contrasted magnificently with Harry's alabaster skin. Silk, leather and lace, Ron's three secret kinks, covering but at the same time emphasising the marble planes and ridges of his gorgeous body. The skin tight leather trousers fit the contours of the raven's long legs and sculpted ass perfectly, a fitted silk shirt with the top three buttons undone revealed the ivory skin of his statuesque throat and chest and the short sleeves left bare thin, chalk white arms that visibly glinted in the light of the full moon that streamed through the window. Then there, at the end of those beautiful arms, sat the lace gloves, held in place by a band of black elastic, his skin just visible through the gaps in the lace.

Ron was unable to even blink for a moment but when he did his eyes were closed for only a second. When he opened them he saw glittering emeralds above him, his heart jumped and he instinctively pushed back against the black pillows on the bed. The eyes above him narrowed as a dark chuckle escaped pale lips, glancing at them, Ron saw a dark pink tongue slowly caress a pair of sparkling white fangs, drawn to their full inch and a half of length. He snapped his eyes closed.

"Uh, uh, uh," Harry said disapprovingly, "open up sweetie" Ron shook his head.

"Open them!" Harry's voice had lost its sweet tone, there was anger now.

"No" Ron whispered defiantly,

"Then we'll have to do this the hard way" the sweet tone had returned as he spoke. "Open. Your. Eyes." Harry's voice had changed, no longer sweet and sugary but an echoing whisper mingled with a growling hiss; the voices of angels and demons fused in a tone that no one, God or mortal, could refuse to obey.

Against his will, Ron's eyes flew open, "Harry, please" he whimpered as he shook with fear.

"Hush my sweet, it will only hurt for a second" Harry whispered the dark tone gone to be replaced by a seductive huskiness. Panicking now, Ron pulled at the thick black ropes of shadow holding him in place.

"Harry, no plea-" he was silenced by the hungry lips of the young incubus. He clamped his mouth tight shut and did his best to ignore the sensations as the smaller but undeniably stronger boy ground his leather covered crotch against his own and the silk shirt rubbed against his bare chest.

Harry's tongue skipped lightly across the red head's lips but said red head kept his mouth tight shut and this annoyed Harry greatly. "You're such a tease," he whispered between kisses, "but I'm better", he trailed his lace coated hand down Ron's lightly freckled chest, Ron moaned through pursed lips and Harry chuckled evilly into the kiss as his nimble fingers, skilled from plating piano and violin, found their way to the already hard nubs and began to tease and play with them, again Ron moaned but still his mouth stayed firmly shut,

"Fine, if that's how you want to play it" Harry smirked as his hand slowly drifted south. Ron was breathing heavily through his nose, now absolutely quaking with fear, his eyes never leaving the vampire's face. Harry blinked and tilted his head to one side innocently.

"Ahh!" Ron screamed as the icy hand clamped tightly around his member, Harry's lips returned in full force and his tongue forced its way into the warm sweet cavern of Ron's mouth, his talented hand squeezing and pulling at its captive. Their tongues were locked in a pitched battle that Harry's won easily.

"Oh God! Harry stop!" Ron begged as the combination of hand and tongue brought him to the brink. Harry pulled back and released Ron's dick, he grinned. Ron was panting, surely he should have come by now? Looking down he saw a small piece of thread around the tip, preventing any release.

"Bastard!" he hissed at the grinning boy above him,

"Ready?" Harry asked,

Resigned to the worst, Ron sighed "as I'll ever be" and pulled his legs up, the restraints lengthening at Harry's command to allow this.

Harry slowly unzipped the trousers and slid them off to reveal the thigh length leather boots beneath them "like them? They were a present from my French friend; Francis Bonnefoy" he said with a grin, Ron breathed deeply, trying to relax; if he was tensed up it would hurt more. He had never explained why but Harry hated lubrication so they never used any.

Ron had never met any of Harry's ex-boyfriends but he knew there were a few. Four, to be exact. Mello, last name unknown; from Harry's first school in the states, this boy was the one who had first awoken the 'kick' as Harry called it, that he got out of kissing guys, despite being strait. A chocoholic burns victim with no parents, Harry and Mello had gotten close because Harry had been the one who saved Mello from the fire and had agreed to date him to shut up the other gay boys at their school who had teased Mello about not being able to get a boyfriend because of his scars. Apparently Harry had been the boy all the gay guys wanted to date.

The second had been a vampiric aristocrat called Takuma Ichijo, who had been a night class student at Harry's second American school; Cross Academy, he had won Harry over due to his love of classical music and the two had spent many days by a black grand piano.

Harry's third boyfriend had been a boy called Alois Trancy, who lived with Harry and his adoptive older brother Ciel with their family servants at a large Manor house outside London and had been the one awaken Harry's 'inner incubus' by robbing him of his virginity and, with it, any sense of decency at all.

The fourth boy didn't really have a name, Harry said they had called him Iceland, because that was where he was from, and at The World Academy of Better Understanding the students were called by the names of the countries they came from (so Harry said), and Harry had been called Ireland, because his father was from there and the school already had an America and an England.

Ron was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice at first when Harry entered him, then he pressed home and Ron yelped as he felt it. "I thought that would wake you up" Harry said with a smile,

"Fuck you" Ron replied venomously,

"Maybe next week babe" the little guy-slut grinned as he pulled out almost to the tip and pushed back in. Hard.

"Ahh, oh God! Yes, yes, YES!" Ron screamed as Harry repeated the motion, too slow, "Faster!" the red head shrieked, "oh baby yes" he cried out in ecstasy as his lover picked up speed, "harder!" Ron was begging now. Harry obliged, putting more force into his thrusts. "God yes! Give it to me, oh yes!" Ron had tears in his eyes and his vision was going fuzzy, "Harry, Ha-Harry, take the damn string off!" he moaned, he could feel the pressure building in his vital regions.

"Hell no" Harry whispered, he kissed Ron gently and moved to his neck,

"Don't you dare!" Ron gasped as Harry continued to fuck him into the mattress, seconds later he screamed as he felt the painful but hugely arousing sensation of Harry's fangs piercing the skin above his jugular. "No! Stop, please," he begged as he felt the blood flow as Harry gently sucked on his throat, "oh my God, that is such a fucking turn on" he gasped as Harry's thrusts slowed and he raised his head to look his red haired lover in the eye. Harry clicked his fingers and the binding released, Ron's arms fell limply back to the pillows. Pulling out, he gently placed Ron's arms back by his sides and pushed his legs together. Wiping the blood from his lips, he placed a chaste kiss on Ron's and, laying down beside him, whispered, "love you Ron" and curled up beside him.

"Love you too Harry" Ron mumbled as he fell asleep.


End file.
